


you and i | seulrene

by littlefreckles



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefreckles/pseuds/littlefreckles
Summary: ☆.｡.:* a collection of little things about joohyun, seulgi and their relationship.｡.:*☆(slow updates, short chapters and probably horrible grammar)





	1. o n e

**joohyun loves**

 

the way seulgi gets so excited when talking about a story or something she is so passionate about. and sometimes, seulgi unknowingly speaks of a story she had already told joohyun before but joohyun listens on because she knows seulgi probably really loves telling that story and really; the sparkles in seulgi's eyes that shine like hundreds of stars in the night sky make it all worth it. 

joohyun would gladly listen to the same story a thousand times more.


	2. t w o

**seulgi loves**

 

the way joohyun kisses her goodnight everyday then snuggles into her chest as the younger's arms tightens around her smaller frame. seulgi likes watching joohyun sleep; likes watching the way her chest rises up and down as she breathes softly. sometimes sleeping joohyun has a small smile on her face and it makes seulgi wonder if she's dancing around to the beautiful melody of a new dream in her head.


	3. t h r e e

**there are days when**

joohyun would wake up in the middle of the night and find seulgi sitting up in bed, the lamp sitting on their nightstand turned on as she clutches a book to her chest, sobbing quietly to herself. joohyun would reach out to pat her on the head, and seulgi would look back at her with tears stained cheeks and swollen eyes as she tries to choke back a cry. several minutes later, seulgi would say thank you as joohyun hands her a cup of her favorite tea and scoots closer to her girlfriend before letting the younger girl rest her head on her shoulder. once seulgi had calmed down, joohyun would take the cup and the book away and climbs back into bed, pulling seulgi down from her sitting position until her back rests against the soft material of their mattress and finally pulling the blanket over the younger, tucking her in.

seulgi would whisper another soft "thank you" as joohyun leans in and pressed her lips on the other girl's forehead in a soft kiss.


	4. f o u r

**seulgi learned that**

joohyun isn’t the type to talk a lot after their second month of friendship. joohyun is quiet, cautious and reserved; while seulgi is cheery, energetic and lively. seulgi is funny jokes while joohyun is shy smiles. seulgi is a total social butterfly inside out while joohyun is anything but. but somehow both fit together like lock and key, a fact that seulgi is very proud of.

and maybe it’s a little weird, but seulgi finds the way joohyun speak so mesmerizing. she especially loves the way the other says her name, the way each syllable rolls off her tongue in such a delicate manner.

it’s incredible, really, and sometimes seulgi wishes she could bask in the feeling forever. 


End file.
